


Monstrum in animo

by Owari26, RookandHeron, Vikishus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Garuda - Freeform, M/M, Naga, SacrificesForOurLordShap, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/pseuds/RookandHeron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikishus/pseuds/Vikishus
Summary: Since ancient times, Naga and Garuda have been sworn enemies. What happens when fate brings two opposites together?





	Monstrum in animo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).



> This is our sacrifice for the wonderfull Shapooda, thanks for bringing us all together in grimmichihell.  
> Take our blood, sweat and tears and accept this humble gift, I hope it will please our Satan! * Starts demonic chanting- insert Heilung song.
> 
> This is a collab gift from RookandHeron, Vikishus, and me (Owari26) Thanks everybody for working on this, it was a fun ride :-)

  
[](https://imgur.com/l3Nc2fm)  


_Since ancient times, people say, the river leads to the sea, every lock has a key._    
_Some people mesh well. Are meant to be. Pieces of the puzzle fit and the world is perfect. Others break against each other like the tide against the coast. Waves pound the rocks, an unstoppable force meets immovable object but, in the end, opposites attract._    
 

_Just like waves that clash, like a beat needs rhythm, a war needs drums. A war needs warriors, needs a reason. Clashes have happened through all of history and will continue to till the ends of time. Wars thrive off bloodlust, reason only dictates where and why. War starts because of many reasons, food, territory, religious beliefs. Pettiness, but not all battles are huge or turn the tide of war._    
 

_Some wars are fought down in the mud, in the air, on water, others in the bedroom._    
 

_Pride often is another reason War starts, feathers get ruffled, scales are gotten under._  

_This War has been going on so long neither side truly remembers the reason, overtaken by bloodlust rage and loss._  

_The blue destruction usually followed the war, like a faithful dog. Unlike war though, destruction needs no rhyme or reason, it will do as it pleases._  

_Grimmjow_ _was no virgin to war._  

_He’d slain, broken and demolished._  

_Grimmjow_ _was a storm. Dark and thunderous. Feared on the horizon and vicious in the heat of battle._  

_But storms often have an eye, a moment of calm._  

_No one, not even on his side, had seen_ _Grimmjow_ _at his calm. A child of the ocean and completely at home in it. Fellow Naga’s only called on him in times of need. When War beckoned the blue destruction._  

_And destruction is_ _Grimmjow’s_ _nature, for every living being feared his existence. A vicious creature, bred for war, denied of all things morally good._  

_Like the monster of the sea he’d come when called on. Not for the well-being of those who beckoned, but to destroy those that dared to oppose him._  

_Those that dared, were the banshees of the sky, the Garuda’s._  

_The feathered beings came from the sky, but they were fragile, easy to crush with one coil. Too bad the coils are the first thing their claws aim for._  

_Grimmjow’s_ _snarl came out more as a hiss, animalistic and savage as he cut down one after another._  

_Blood and scales littered the battlefield._  

_Majority of them caused from two warriors._  

_When the Black Sun met the Blue Lightning._  

_They gravitated to each other, with blinding hate. The will to dominate and crush._  

_To win._  

_The rest of the battle may as well have not existed. Eyes for only each other as they moved graciously, like a dance of shining swords._  

_It was on such a dreadful day they first clashed, when heaven met earth, feathers flew and scales shed._  

“Is that all you have- bird!” Grimmjow bellowed before bringing his fist up and sending Ichigo flying. “Thought your kind had talons! What good is it if you can’t even use them!” 

Ichigo recovered and righted himself, meeting Grimmjow head on again. He’d already taken a beating, dirty moves. Low punches, biting and surprisingly high kicks for someone who’s original form had no legs.  

Grimmjow chuckled, “what’s wrong bird, having trouble keeping up?” 

Ichigo winced, blood seeped onto his feathers, Grimmjow had managed to cut him again with those sharp fins.  

A rustle to the left, a flash of blue at his right side. 

Ichigo staggered back, trying desperately to put some distance between them. Grimmjow was playing with him, circling him, like a game of cat and mouse.  

Another cackle cut through the dense vegetation, but this time Ichigo was ready, he charged forward again. 

One fast punch to the Naga’s unprotected jaw, and his head whipped back. His back arching as his momentum snapped him back like a broken rubber band. 

Ichigo had packed all of his strength in that one final punch, it lifted Grimmjow right off the ground, and for a moment, his long snake like body hung in the air.  

This was it, now or never! Ichigo focused on that spot, a beacon of brilliant soft white. The only weakness of the Naga.  

He propelled himself forward with one clap of his wings, like an arrow going for the target.  

Ichigo slashed his claws deep into Grimmjow’s soft, defenseless belly, then he landed with a thud that shook the earth.  

Pure rage crossed Grimmjow’s face. Grimmjow held his hand to the slash, but despite the pressure, the blood kept gushing between his fingers. It spread onto his abdomen, tarnishing the once pure white.  

In that moment, Grimmjow became his own storm, a cloud of burning anger surging through his head, a raging tornado unleashed without any thought of consequence.  

Run, run now! It was the only thought Ichigo had. He saw those eyes harden into icy blue steel, something had snapped inside the Naga’s head.  

It was run or die, and for once, Ichigo chose the logical solution.  

Ichigo sprang up to the sky without looking back, he came within a hair’s breadth of losing his life by a pair of enormous fangs.  

“This fight isn’t over, bird! Roared a seething Grimmjow. 

 

Weeks went by, before destiny brought them back together. And so they met again, the blue thunder clashed once more with the dark orange sun, like complementary colors, true opposites of each other.  

The river swelled in a mighty crash of waves, a wild foamy maelstrom of water and mud. Even the sky was in an uproar, the air grew heavy and humid. Black clouds billowed in from the north, sprawling ominous across the sky. The scent of the rain was present, but for a moment, everything stood still, even the wind held his breath, it was the calm before the storm. A jagged bolt of white-hot lightning split the sky and sets it all off. The wind started to howl through the thick forest canopy, the thunder came crashing down soon after. The clouds finally succumbed from the onslaught of the storm, unleashing the rain in a mighty torrent of water.  

Even the river was too wild and untamed during this storm for its mightiest creature. Grimmjow dragged his muscular body onto what was left of the river banks. He was bruised and beaten up, the wild current had taken its toll, slamming him against rocks and logs.  

Despite his bulk and size, he moved graciously, slithering through the dense vegetation like it wasn’t even there.  He was no stranger to these marshlands, some would even call it his home. But the teal Naga didn’t consider this his home, for he was an outcast, banned for all of his existence. As the storm raged on and the wind kept lashing out, the fierce warrior took refuge nearby a tree. Grimmjow preferred a cave, but he knew there wasn’t one nearby.  

The blue Naga let his tired and abused upper body rest against the rough bark of an ancient black willow tree, his tail loosely draped across the protruding roots. The rain didn’t really bother him, he was a child of the ocean, born in the depths of an endless blue abyss. But even a sea Naga wasn’t able to cope with a storm like this. 

Within stone’s throw, another creature was struggling even more. Its enormous wings tried to keep him somewhat balanced as he surged over the river, heading for some coverage under a tree. Ichigo’s muscles ached and sored under the strain as he tried desperately to keep himself somewhat airborne. Ichigo knew he needed to find some shelter rather soon, or he wouldn’t even get home at all.  

Another jagged flash cleaved into the utter darkness, briefly lighting up the ominous black clouds. The thunder rolled within two counts like a provoked god releasing his wrath, it crashed down from the heavens, unleashing all of his fury at once. 

Another strong gust of wind swept Ichigo up and he was left to the mercy of the storm. The once mighty Garuda reduced to nothing but a haphazard ball of feathers. And when the storm finally had enough of its plaything, it spewed the poor creature out. Ichigo crashed down onto the earth, his groans of pain overwhelmed by the storm’s frenzy. The gods seemed to have some mercy for this poor creature, for they threw him onto the muddy riverbank and not into the raging water.  

Ichigo whimpered as he tried to get up, his wings now a horrendous display of mud, dirt and disheveled feathers. He shook his head as he tried to clear the dizziness from the fall. With no clue on where he was or how to get home, Ichigo’s only option was to find some coverage and wait out the storm. His gold flecked eyes shone bright like stars as they roamed around in the dark, trying to search rabidly for a hiding spot.  

But this wasn’t just darkness, it was an endless world of obsidian despair, the kind of darkness that seeped deep into your senses and left you with a paralyzing fear. The sky lit up in a clash of blue and magenta every time a bolt of lightning struck down upon the earth. Ichigo spotted a huge tree in the distance, it loomed ominously with every strike of lightning. It wasn't the best choice, but for now, the tree was his only option. Ichigo dragged his tired body towards the tree, every step was painful and difficult. The muddy land wasn't very friendly to the sky creature, it made him slip more than once. After what felt like hours, Ichigo finally managed to get close to the tree, but he didn't notice the other creature that had sought refuge under the old tree. 

“Aaah, damn, stupid ro…” Ichigo didn't have time to finish his sentence, the next thing he felt were the deadly coils of a Naga slowly squeezing him to death. 

“Stupid bird!” Grimmjow growled. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you!” The furious Naga slammed Ichigo against the bark, cracking it due to the shear force. 

“You gave me a big scar, filthy Garuda!” He spat.  

“For centuries, no being has ever drawn blood from me, I’m undefeatable, untouchable!”  

The blue Naga roared, he tilted Ichigo’s head and forced him to look at him.  

“Say something, you feathered freak!”  

“Do it.” Ichigo stated “Snap my neck, just get this over with.”  

Ichigo’s eyes held no judgement, he just stared defiantly at Grimmjow, silently daring the Naga to finally kill him. 

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” Grimmjow fumed, the spiny fins on his head pulsed with an angry shade of purple.  

“I’m tired and beaten up by the storm, this isn’t a fight, just finish me.”  

Ichigo had had enough of this, he was only looking for a place to wait out the raging storm, luck be damned he had to end up tripping over an angry Naga. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the Garuda, his face only inches away from Ichigo’s.  

Ichigo kept his gold specked hawkish gaze fixated onto those deep blue eyes, those eyes glowed an eerie blue. They reminded Ichigo of an endless ocean, a lonely blue. He could see the sadness, the endless pain and suffering, but above that all, he could see the burning spirit of a fierce warrior, one that would never give up.  

Grimmjow wanted to break him, crush him, but something in those golden eyes held him back. And so, they just stared at each other, no words were exchanged, yet so much was said in that moment.  

An angry bolt of lightning broke their silence as it struck the tree in an explosion of fire and steam. Grimmjow reacted instinctively and dashed away as far as possible, dragging Ichigo along with him. The hardwood giant groaned and creaked under the abuse, its branches charred and smoldering.  

“Get on your feet, bird!” Grimmjow screamed, “We have to find some shelter before we’re hit next.”  

Grimmjow slithered through the dense undergrowth, trying to get somewhere safe.  

Ichigo didn’t know why he was trailing after the Naga, he could’ve run away, or even hide, but he didn’t. While the storm kept raging on, they both moved in silence, neither creature had noticed the subtle shift in atmosphere between them. Both creatures kept moving forward in the pouring rain until they reached a massive rock outcrop.  

Grimmjow spared one last glance over his shoulder, looking back to the ancient tree, once a proud beacon of the marshlands, now reduced to a gnarly blazing display of nature’s force.  

“Why are you still following me?” Grimmjow bit out. “You could have run away or even attacked me.” 

Ichigo just shrugged, his eyes darting from rock to rock before finally settling on the Naga. 

“To finish what we started.” 

Grimmjow shook his head, teal fins waving with the motion. “You're crazy, bird! You want me to just finish you? That's not a fair fight, that's just plain murder.” 

The Garuda didn’t know how to respond to that, he wanted to fight, finish their promised battle, but part of him also wanted to see more of those deep blue-green eyes, they carried so much emotional currents, and before Ichigo could breathe again, he was drowning, pulled under by the deadly ocean. 

“We can wait out the storm, finish our clash another day?” Ichigo hoped the Naga would agree, every muscle in his tired and beaten body was aching, and he was in no condition to fight right now. 

Grimmjow closed his eyes, contemplating on the situation for a moment. Now the adrenaline rush had subdued, he could feel the bruises and pain in his own body, this was not how he wanted to fight. The Naga wanted a fair battle, without holding back, something that would be spoken of for years to come, not a pity struggle that would kill them both because they both were too exhausted to stand properly.  

“Tssss-fine, we can fight later.”  

Grimmjow coiled his muscular tail a few times around before positioning himself on top of it. He tuned in to the sounds of the marsh, the rain that kept falling relentlessly, the thunder rolling into the distance, he could even hear the trees groaning under the strain of the storm. But under the relative safety of the massive rock outcrop, those sounds made him feel safe, made him feel a tiny bit more at home.  

Ichigo was unsure of what to do, he watched for some time as the Naga relaxed visibly, before curiosity got the better of him.  

“Hey, why aren’t you in the ocean anyway? I thought Naga’s were supposed to live together in the deeper parts of the ocean.” Why did he even care? Ichigo had no idea why he bothered to ask, why would it matter where he lived. 

“None of your damn business!” The Naga bit out. 

“Fine, don’t bite my feathers, I was just curious.” Ichigo kept looking at those eerie blue eyes, the loneliness in them even more persistent.  

Grimmjow let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “Okay, I’ll tell you, but stop looking at me like that, bird.” 

Ichigo blinked, a bit confused at what the Naga meant, but he averted his eyes anyway. 

“Ichigo, by the way,” he stated.  

“What’s that supposed to mean, did you sneeze?” Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, not sure on what the foreign language meant, it had a really weird intonation.  

“It’s my name dumbass, not bird, Ichigo! It means one guardian in my language.” 

“And why would I want to know your name anyway?” Now Grimmjow was curious, why would that Garuda give his name, he had no need to know it.  

Ichigo locked eyes again with the Naga. “I don’t really know, I just wanted to know your real name, and not the name our people fear you by, so I thought I’ll give you mine first.”  

Grimmjow sighed, a conversation couldn’t hurt. “After my family was killed, I was banned to these cursed marshlands, feared by my own people, an omen of bad luck, bringer of all things evil.” 

“No way, you mean the great Naga warrior, is even shunned by his own kind?” Ichigo couldn't believe his own ears, the blue lightning was a part of many well-told legends. 

The Naga just shrugged, “That’s how it’s always been, I've been bred and raised for war, they call upon me when they need the blue destruction.” 

Ichigo shook his head, “You’re just joking right? You’re the reason why my people can’t claim this part of the marshes, why would you defend them if they treat you like shit?”  

Ichigo couldn’t help but stare into those deep azure eyes as he spoke, the loneliness overwhelming for a moment, before it got pushed away, replaced with something harsher.  

“Have you seen me?” Grimmjow yelped. “I’m horrendous, a freak of nature with fins and spines that are too big. The white underside freaks them out too, Naga’s aren’t supposed to be this colorful.” 

Ichigo couldn’t comprehend it, in his culture, differences were celebrated, it was seen as a rare gift from the gods. 

“But it’s beautiful.” Ichigo blurred out before he could think.  

“I-I mean, it’s- uhm-I....” Ichigo was sure he died of embarrassment, thank god for the relative darkness of the dawn, he must be several shades of red by now.  

A howl broke the tension, Grimmjow’s laugh sounded like a waterfall bursting through the silence, filling everything around them.  

“You really are crazy, bir- Ichigo! But you’re not that bad for a Garuda.”  

As the storm finally settled with the light of dawn, the two creatures, both born from different worlds, finally came to the understanding, that they weren’t so different after all.  

Grimmjow was angry at first, those golden eyes always looked down upon him, pitied him, but by the time the sun rose on the horizon, he realized something. Ichigo wasn’t a creature that despised him, those hawkish eyes saw just another person, someone worthy, they saw Grimmjow for who he really was. For decades, nobody looked at him like that, like he truly mattered, but to one creature, he finally did. 

With the dawn of day came the time to say farewell.  

“So, the storm settled, I guess it’s time to return home.” Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair,  _why was this so_ _awkward_ _._  

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ichigo drawled. He just stood there, not really ready to leave.  

As their eyes met once more, time seemed to slow down, holding its breath for the inevitable. They saw into each-other's souls, the fear of never meeting again, the sadness of being lonely, but above that all, the hope of finding each other once more. For decades to come, the dawn would dictate the tale of this rare meeting, of two opposites that came a bit closer that day. They couldn’t quite comprehend it, but that memory would be etched into their minds forever.  

After what felt like eternity, the howl of an animal brought them back into this moment. Ichigo stretched his sore wings and craned his neck, long black- streaked orange hair spilling over his shoulders as he moved.  

Grimmjow stared in awe at those wings. Everything about him oozed strength. Ichigo was an inky black shadow, tainted with the sun. Every muscle flowed from the darkness into the bright red light. He was like a living work of art, carefully sculpted muscles giving away his strength with every move.  

The Garuda sprang up in the air, propelling himself skywards with one clap of his mighty wings.  

“It’s Grimmjow by the way!” The Naga shouted.  

Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder, a small smile gracing his lips, “Until we meet again, Grimmjow!”  

Grimmjow slithered through the marsh, back to the river, he grinned at the thought. 

_I’m sure we_ _’ll_ _meet again,_ _Ichigo_ _._  

*** 

The months passed with the changing on the moon and although during the day, they fought on the battle field, on the rare occasions at night they would meet again in the forest. At first they would pretend it was by chance, the Garuda acting as though he had simply lost his way and happened upon the Naga, who would always start out their encounters with a brash irritability that sooner or later ebbed away.  

“Do you like living here, in the forest?” Ichigo asked the Naga. 

They leaned across from one another, not quite trusting enough to show the other their back or sit down and completely put down their guard. Grimmjow shrugged. 

“Yeah I guess. Beats living with those assholes who hate me. I don’t have to listen to the whispers and suspicion up here.” 

“You really must be very lonely though,” the Garuda said it as a statement rather than a question but Grimmjow answered nonetheless. 

“I don’t need anyone else.” 

He folded his arms and looked away. 

*** 

Grimmjow leaned against the trunk of the tree, the Garuda above him, his body across a branch but his wings and legs dangling down. Despite the apparently carefree nature of their positions, both still had their swords firmly in their laps. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck here again,” Ichigo sighed as the rain drummed down through the leaves. 

“The storm isn’t that bad, you could easily get home,” Grimmjow’s murmur still loud enough for the Garuda to hear and splutter back, 

“I’m not risking it, that lightning was nearly lethal last time! Besides, I’d much rather be at home!” 

“Yeah… right.” 

“I would. It’s beautiful where I’m from. Sunlight and treetops all around, nothing but the sky and the wind. And so much colour, everywhere you look, the flash of feathers reflecting the sun.” 

Grimmjow looked up from his place in the shadows. 

“What, and everyone just lives there, altogether?” 

“Yeah, course.” 

“Sound a little crowded to me,” Grimmjow scowled, crossing his arms tightly. 

*** 

“You were pretty good out there today,” the Naga said, eyeing the Garuda sideways for any signs of a reaction and seeing his face light up a little as they sat nursing their wounds. 

“I nearly took your head off!” Ichigo’s eyes went wide at the memory, a smile on his lips. 

“When you somersaulted over me?” Grimmjow looked at him now. 

“Yeah!” 

“Psh,” the Nada scoffed, “Don’t let your head get too big, you weren’t  _that_  close!” 

But when the Garuda looked away, he couldn’t help but smile. 

*** 

Months passed and the Garuda continued to return after their battles. He might have thought himself a fool but the Naga was always there waiting for him, no matter how surly he looked. 

They sat together in the fading sunlight, watching the rays of light grow duskier and softer.  

“Grimmjow.” 

The Garuda saying his name made Grimmjow’s stomach tense up, he nodded to show he was listening. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about this war. What are we fighting for? I like fighting you, specifically, but… so many of our people are dying and I don’t understand why.” 

Grimmjow ran his hand through his long hair, and he leaned forward before saying, 

“I’ve been feeling the same.” 

“You have?” Ichigo’s surprise evident. 

“Yeah… I mean, not the people dying part, I don’t really care about that,” he watched Ichigo frown before carrying on, “But I don’t see the point. They’re using us, except, we’re pretty evenly matched, and so much time has passed now that I don’t think they even remember why they’re fighting.” 

“I don’t think I could kill you now, even if I had the strength to do it,” Ichigo whispered. 

Grimmjow’s eyes widened and he looked up to see Ichigo staring down, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Ichigo.”  

The Garuda looked away. Grimmjow shuffled closer, leaning over the Garuda to show dominance, and tried again. 

“Ichigo,” brown eyes met blue, “What do you mean?” 

Ichigo fell into those eyes, his own skating down the face to take in the lips that were speaking, asking him to spill his truth. 

“I… I don’t want to kill you. I hate the thought of it, of anything happening to you.” 

Grimmjow was close to his face now, his eyes demanding answer from him. 

“You took a pretty big chunk out of my shoulder today for someone who doesn’t want anything to happen to me,” Grimmjow smirked, inches from Ichigo’s face. 

“That’s different,” Ichigo replied, barely a whisper. The gap between them was closing, Ichigo couldn’t fathom how, he wasn’t moving. 

“How is it different?” Grimmjow implored, his lids low as lips brushed against one another, barely a caress. 

“Because you’re mine.” 

Ichigo had stopped breathing the moment the Naga’s lips had touched his own. The cool touch somehow seeming to set his already flaming skin afire. On hearing those three words, Grimmjow closed the last fraction of space between them, pressing their mouths together as a low possessive sound rang in the back of his throat. Their lips parted to allow tongues to slip between, Ichigo finally remembering to attempt to inhale as everything of the Naga invaded his senses – the coolness of his touch, the distinct taste of his tongue, his clear crystalline scent, the smoothness of his skin as the Garuda ran his fingertips along his arms.  

Their bodies pressed flushed together and their kiss deepened until a noise entered Ichigo’s consciousness. Someone was shouting his name. 

“Ichigo!... Ichigo!...” 

They broke apart quickly, eyes wide and panicked. 

“Hide!” Ichigo hissed. 

“I will not fucking hide,” Grimmjow spat back incredulously. 

The Garuda made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, 

“You know what will happen if he finds us!” 

Grimmjow scowled but moved under the cover of the trees all the same, he knew the Garuda was right. They had no plan, and no allies. Ichigo glanced back before kicking off from the ground with his powerful legs before letting his fearsome wings propel him upwards towards the source of the noise. 

“I’m here, Renji.” 

“Ichigo! What are you doing out here? Where have you been?” 

“I was just resting from the battle, let’s go,” Ichigo replied. 

“Your cheeks are flushed, are you hurt?” 

“No! No, I’m fine.” 

“And your breathing is so heavy. Did something attack you?” 

“No, honestly Renji. Perhaps I’m just feeling a little ill. Come, let’s go home.” 

*** 

Time would slow down to a torturous slow trickle, and weeks apart felt like ages, but the two lovers were destined to meet again, even if every other creature was against it.  

They met each other where it all started so many moons ago, between the rock outcrops, where the first spark was once lit. It had become their secret haven, a getaway from their own kind, a place to seal their forbidden union.  

As if the universe approved, it started to rain again, just like so many nights ago.  

Their bodies melted perfectly together, like yin and yang, there is something that matches. They could be miles apart and still feel the pull to each other. One born from fire, the other from ice, once sworn enemies, now opposites that attract.  

Grimmjow embraced his lover, finally in each-other's arms again after what felt like ages apart. His head rested onto Ichigo’s shoulder, inhaling deeply, he could almost smell the fresh breeze of the forest, tinged with the destructive force of the wind. He realized how much he’d missed Ichigo, it felt like coming home, like finding your missing half again. 

The fire danced behind Ichigo’s golden eyes at the sight of his lover, sparking a burning passion deep inside.  

Grimmjow coiled his azure blue tail tightly around Ichigo, the tip of the tail resting between Ichigo’s thighs. Grimmjow dragged his hand through Ichigo’s long hair, wetly draped over his shoulders, before pulling him closer. He leaned in, hovering for a moment, drinking in the sight of his lover. Half-lidded eyes full of lust gazed back at him.  

 Grimmjow’s other hand caressed Ichigo’s cheek, his thumb stroking across Ichigo’s bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly, fixed on the feeling of the other so close to him and the sight of wet lips getting closer and closer. When their lips finally were a breath apart, they lingered, sharing each other’s breath like it was the last bit of oxygen they would ever take.  

The sensual mood turned into something desperate and finally, their lips met. Ichigo moaned as a hot tongue invaded his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, they kissed like they fought, full of passion and without holding back. Each tried to pin the other down. Grimmjow entwined his fingers into those moist luscious locks, his body desperate to explore more.  

And then, in a frantic heart-beat, Grimmjow shoved Ichigo away. He gasped as he thudded against the rough stone surface. Before Ichigo could catch his breath, Grimmjow took his mouth by force again, the scales on his face scraping along Ichigo’s cheek. A whimper escaped his lips, and every last restriction fell, burned away by the heat of his tongue. 

Grimmjow’s mouth roamed over Ichigo’s body, no longer gentle, but devouring, ravenous against his exposed throat, unforgiving over hardened muscles.  

A guttural groan escaped his lips as he jerked Ichigo close with powerful arms.  

Grimmjow consumed Ichigo’s mouth again with a kiss, driven by the will to ravage him completely. 

“Grimmjow, I need you,” whimpered Ichigo between the assaults of kissing and biting.  

Grimmjow wrapped his muscular arms around Ichigo, holding him tight for a moment, before he laid him carefully down onto the soft sphagnum mosses.  

Ichigo pulled the Naga down into a kiss. He dragged his clawed hands over Grimmjow’s back, earning a pained moan out of the other.  

In a swift display of strength, Ichigo flattened Grimmjow on his back, straddling his tail. Admiring the big scar on Grimmjow’s belly, part of him felt proud that he was the only one that had marked the Naga,  _his_  Naga. Ichigo’s hands glided over the soft, vulnerable scales, wandering upwards to the sensitive part where scales met flesh, earning a pleased hiss from the other. 

Sharp nails trailed back down to the scaly part where Grimmjow’s arousal was already presented.  

Grimmjow coiled his tail around Ichigo’s waist, the slitted pupils of his serpentine like eyes were dilated, making the blue even more lively. Ichigo leaned his weight over, catching the other’s lips in a heated kiss. Vibrant purples and brilliant blue bled through the Naga’s fins, as the other bit down onto a plump bottom lip.  

Grimmjow loosened his tail so his lover could move lower. His back arching slightly as Ichigo wrapped his hand around Grimmjow’s dick and started pumping. Although they both were human like, some parts were different. Grimmjow’s cock was more tentacle like, more flexible than his own and the tip had more texture.  

Ichigo positioned himself so he could lower his body onto Grimmjow’s throbbing dick. A guttural groan escaped his lips at the sensation, the heat and tightness of Ichigo’s body, flooded his senses. 

Ichigo threw his head back, waiting for his body to relax, before he started rocking his hips. He enjoyed being in control, and he had absolutely no mercy for the Naga. Ichigo grinded slowly, arching his back as he spread out his wings.  

Grimmjow took a moment to enjoy the breathtaking sight before him. A body chiseled by the gods themselves, every muscle carved to divine perfection, majestic jet-black wings dipped in bloodred. It was the epitome of raw male power writhing on his lap. Grimmjow couldn’t comprehend it, how could such a perfect creature love something that filthy, an outcast, a freak of nature. But Grimmjow felt blessed, as if the gods had sent him a gift, because Ichigo loved him with every fiber of his being.  

The sting of Ichigo’s claws pulled Grimmjow back into the present moment. Ichigo raised his body slowly before slamming back down again.  

“Oh fuck-Ichigo, you feel so good.” 

A moan was the only response he got, Grimmjow took that as a sign to take some control. He grabbed Ichigo’s hips firmly so he could aim his upwards thrusts. Ichigo’s erect cock bounced freely in front of him. 

Ichigo seemed to melt under the relentless assault on his prostate. His nerves felt on fire with every wave of pleasure crashing through his body.  

Grimmjow took over the control and continued his relentless assault on the Garuda. His massive tail muscles bulged and flexed with every trust.  

Ichigo was completely entwined in lust as the pace quickened, his eyes half-lidded and almost black.  

“H-harder-Grimmjow, please!”  

Grimmjow grinned at the sight of his lover begging for more, the Naga continued to roll his body with every trust. Grimmjow moved a hand to stroke Ichigo’s drooling cock.  

A moan escaped Ichigo’s lips as a rough hand wrapped firmly around his member, the pleasure building up in his body with every stroke.  His body tightened and he came with a strangled sound, his claws sinking deep into Grimmjow’s hips. 

Grimmjow could feel the clenching of Ichigo’s muscles, he continued the relentless pounding, his tail firmly coiled around Ichigo and twitching involuntarily. Grimmjow’s back arched as he felt his own orgasm building up. Grimmjow came with a loud roar, every muscle drawn taut as waves of pleasure crashed through his body. 

Grimmjow enjoyed the sight of Ichigo as they both came down from their high. Sweat-slicked hair cascading down that gorgeous body, a flushed face and bruised lips. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on, the sight of something godly, tainted by such a lowly creature, tainted by  _him._  

He guided Ichigo onto the moss and lay down next to him, curling his tail protectively around Ichigo.  Grimmjow watched as Ichigo dozed off, a smile gracing his lips. Ichigo was  _his_ , his alone, no other being would ever touch  _his_  Garuda. He never dreamt of feeling something like this, of claiming the body of someone he loved.  

As they lay naked there in their own little haven, his arm draped over Ichigo’s waist, Grimmjow felt loved. 

_Ichigo_ _, you are the only one that can reach inside me with such ease, fueling my fires and extinguishing my storms, you see my true self underneath all of my layers, you broke through all my defenses and replaced anger with love._  

_Ichigo_ _, I love you_  

*** 

In the early hours of the morning, Grimmjow awoke to see Ichigo sitting solemnly to his side. The Naga sat up, rubbing his face and causing the Garuda to turn to him. 

“What’s wrong, Ichigo?” Grimmjow’s husky voice closed the small space between them. 

The Garuda sighed,  

“There’s a large battle coming tomorrow, Grimmjow. I can’t keep facing you out there and pretending I hate you.” 

He looked away and Grimmjow reached out with his hand and covered the other’s. 

“For now, at least, we have to.” 

Grimmjow looked down, unsure how else he could comfort Ichigo. When he looked into his own lap, he noticed one of his scales had become slightly dislodged – a product of Ichigo’s fearsome talons no less. He smiled a small smile to himself, before abandoning Ichigo’s hand completely to yank the scale out. 

“What are you doing?!” The Garuda screeched. 

Grimmjow offered the scale out to him, the shine of it more pearlescent now that it wasn’t surrounded by the rest of him. 

“Now you can keep a small part of me with you always. Even when we are miles apart, or when we are pretending to be enemies in battle.” 

Ichigo looked down at the small perfect scale and a feeling he couldn’t describe bubbled up through his chest as Grimmjow dropped it into his palm. It was smooth and cool and perfect, just like Grimmjow. 

“Well it’s only right that I give you something of my own,” Ichigo responded, and before Grimmjow could protest, chose one of his own prized feathers and swiftly and firmly pulled it from his right wing. He turned to the other side to find the same feather on his left wing, explaining to the Naga as he did it, 

“I can’t just lose one, the other would fall out anyway. They need to be symmetrical on both sides.” 

Grimmjow stared in awe as Ichigo tucked his wings back under and presented him with two of the most beautiful feathers he had ever seen.  _To think he once thought of the Garuda as a stupid, ugly bird._  

“What will we do if anyone asks about them?” Ichigo questioned. 

“Say it is a souvenir, a promise to yourself that you will kill me, and I you. We will be the only ones who will know the truth.” 

They sat together for a while longer, each holding their token from the other, before finally they could sit no more. Ichigo faced the Naga, as the sky reluctantly began to tinge pink. 

“Until we meet on the battlefield then...” Grimmjow left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. 

“Keep yourself safe,” Ichigo replied. 

With a heavy heart they turned from one another, and the Garuda took to the skies to return home and join his army, while the Naga skated over mossy ground, back to the river to swim its course to the sea where he could meet the incoming force. Both held their tokens tightly, cool scale and burning feather, an unspoken promise between them. 

*** 

As the sun climbed in the sky, the two armies faced each other once more on the battlefield. As the Garuda flew side to side to dodge a variety of enemy blows, he saw the Naga in the distance, his attack a graceful dance. Grimmjow spotted Ichigo too, and over time they drew their fight closer and closer to one another. Ichigo could see his feather nestled in the Naga’s hair, the golden tint catching the sun’s rays as he moved. He smiled to himself and kicked an enemy in the chest with his powerful legs. A meter apart and Grimmjow could see the scale, his own scale, hanging from a simple chain around the Garuda’s neck. The sight made his chest ache longingly but he could not abandon the façade. 

Both Garuda and Naga faced one another, and in front of the entirety of two armies, came together once more in a deadly battle of talons and teeth, claws and tail. 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/MvQsllX)


End file.
